


Girlfriends It Is.

by septhuitnope



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Pining, long hair beau rights, saw Beau with her hair down going around on twt and it inspired this, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septhuitnope/pseuds/septhuitnope
Summary: What could go wrong when your best friend and crush asks to braid your hair?
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Girlfriends It Is.

“Hey Beau, can I braid your hair?”

It was a simple question, but it was enough to make Beau panic slightly. Her hair was always tied up, she rarely ever let it down to actually deal with it, let alone actually deal with her appearance in any way. She preferred the messy, few days old look she kept up most of the time. She thought about it for a second, before slowly reaching up and pulling the blue ribbon from her hair. She tied the ribbon around her staff before running her fingers through her hair, which at this point she noticed had gotten quite long, falling well past her shoulders at this point. “Sure, why not? I haven’t done anything with it in a while.” What could go wrong? This was just the girl she’d had a crush and had been roommates with for months. 

Jester immediately perked up and grinned, dropping her sketchbook and clapping her hands together. “Really? You’d let me?” 

Beau shrugged.“Yeah, yeah. I mean we don’t really have anything to do for the rest of the day, might as well pass the time a little bit as well, you know?” she said, sauntering over to their shared bed, and sitting on the edge of it next to blue tiefling. They had been spending a few days in Alfield, catching up with Bryce along with few other things, but mostly just looking for some rest. As always, they were sharing a room together.

“Do you want some flowers in your hair too? I can go ask Nott if she has any, if you want!”

“No, it’s okay, just a braid is fine. Unless- unless you think the flowers would be pretty, or if you want them there, I guess? It’s up to you.” God, Beau thought. She’d been close with Jester before, so why was she so nervous now? It’s not like anything was different. There was no flirting, just them. 

For a few seconds, Jester rummaged through her pink haversack as Beau waited apprehensively. She pulled out the pink sparkly comb she often used to brush her own hair, and leaned forward to start combing her fingers through Beauregard’s before she combed it. “You have such pretty hair Beau, why don’t you let it down more?” 

She shrugged. “It’s just not my style, it gets in the way more. Better to have it up than flying in my face all the time.” She leaned into Jester’s touch, painfully aware of how close they were at this point. Jester was sitting on her knees behind Beau, combing and fiddling with her hair, making a few tiny braids to go into the bigger main braid. Jester hummed a little bit before replying. “Well, I completely understand that, but I think you look pretty always with any style. Can you hand me the ribbon you usually tie your hair with?” 

“Ah, I, uh left it across the room, you’ll have to use one of your own.” Beau could practically hear Jester grin deviously after she said that. Jester was a wildcard, for all she knew she was about to put a unicorn patterned ribbon in her hair. 

Eventually, Jester started properly braiding her hair. She was taking her time, being careful as she placed each piece of hair on top of the other. This was nice, and calming. Beau let herself close her eyes and sit back and enjoy it. Jester was gentle, and she’d occasionally place her hand on Beau’s shoulder and look back at her work. Occasionally she’d hum a song Beau didn’t recognize, and so she sat there and took it all in. This was her best friend. Her gorgeous, talented, silly best friend. The first one she said “I love you” to, and who she’s the most affectionate with. She knew she probably didn’t stand a chance with her, but for now she was happy simply being there in the moment. 

There was a pause when jester pulled away, and Beau turned to see her rummaging in one of her bags again. Just as she expected, a pink unicorn patterned ribbon was pulled from one of the pockets. The grin on Jester’s face was adorable, and Beau couldn’t help but smile back at her. “Out of all the ribbons you own, you choose that one?”

Jester crossed her arms and pouted. “Don’t act like you don’t like it. Who knows, maybe pink is your color!”

Beau rolled her eyes, “I’m sure it’ll fit right in with all the blue.” 

“They go quite well together! Plus, nothing clashes if you are bold enough.” she said, tying the ribbon at the end of the braid. “Well, I think I’m all done. Wanna see?” 

Beau adjusted how she was sitting on the bed to face Jester, who immediately clasped her hands together in happiness, the jewelry she was wearing jingling with soft bells. “You look so pretty!” she exclaimed, pulling Beau into a hug. Beau wrapped her arms around her, smiling. “Thank you, Jes, you really think so?” Beau said with a chuckle.

Jester pulled away and looked up at her, nodding aggressively. “Of course I think so! I- Oh! let’s see if I have a mirror or something so you can see. The braid suits you, honestly!” She pulled away from Beau’s hold to once again rummage through her haversack, but stopped when she felt Beau’s hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay, I don’t need to see, I believe you.” 

Jester’s eyes widened, and she bit her lip for a second. “Are- are you sure?” 

Beau paused for her second, staring at her friend. “Yes- yeah, um, I’m fine. Do you- do you wanna go get flowers from Nott?” Beau reddened.

“No, it’s okay. I’d rather stay here with you than go bother her and Caleb right now anyway.” she said, shaking her head. 

The gears started turning in Beau’s head. Was this… flirting? She had no clue if whatever Jester said to her was flirting or if it was just her being her. She must’ve been sitting there like that for a while, because she felt Jester grasp one of her hands. “Are you okay, Beau?” 

Beau snapped out of it. “Oh yeah, I’m- I’m doing just fine,” she said, awkwardly giving her a thumbs up with the hand that Jester wasn’t holding. Which, of all things, wasn’t making her nervous at all. It was comforting, if anything.

“Okay. I was just concerned because you were making a face that made you look really deep in thought and I was a bit-“ 

Beau cut her off. “You’re, uh, really pretty too you know that right?” 

That took Jester back. “Oh!! Thank you.” 

“And you’re like, really nice. Like really really nice. And fun. And I really enjoy talking to you.” Beau spoke fast, the words flowing out in a rush before she could regret them. The monk was looking away at this point, taking a breath to stop herself. There was no way, not right now, that she was going to confess her love to Jester. It wasn’t like she knew for sure that Jester liked her back. As far as she knew Jester had a crush on Fjord and only Fjord. For all she knew Jester didn’t even like girls. She wasn’t expecting to get so emotional in that moment, but she could feel herself tearing up. She felt so dumb doing this, acting like this. She should know better.

Jester panicked for a moment before taking Beau’s face in her hands, wiping her tears away. “Hey, don’t cry, don’t cry. It’s okay. I’ve got you, Beau.” She pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I… I like you too.” 

Beau sniffled before pulling away, shaking her head. “Wait… wait. What?” 

“I like you too!” 

“Are you- Are you being serious?” 

Jester nodded furiously, giggling. “Yes, yes! 100% yes. That’s- that’s what you were trying to tell me right?” 

Beau was in awe. “I- uh, yeah? Yes.Yeah. I just. Wasn’t expecting this? Or for you to like. Reply or reciprocate or anything, you know?” 

“Pshhh you didn’t think I liked you?” Jester chuckled again, grabbing Beau’s open hand.

“No! You sorta just- I thought you were like that with everyone? So I didn’t really get that vibe from you… like at all. Can I- Can I kiss you? Is that okay?” she asked, squeezing Jester’s hand. Yeah Beau. Top tier flirt here. Awesome job.

Jester grinned up at her. “I thought you’d never ask.” Beau grinned back at her before taking her face in her hands and pulling her in for a soft kiss. 

They stayed like that for a while. Just holding each other, and smiling, and kissing. Happy in each other’s grasp. They ended up just cuddling, Jester partially on top of Beau as she playing with her hair. Jester pressed a kiss to Beau’s collarbone before looking up at her. “Hey, Beau?”

“Yeah?” 

“Does this make us girlfriends?”

“If you want, yeah.” 

Jester propped herself up on her elbows. “I think I’d like that very much.”

Beau pulled her in for a kiss again. “Yeah?”

Jester couldn’t contain her happiness, she was practically shaking. “Girlfriends it is,” she said, nodding quickly.

Beau couldn’t believe it. “Girlfriends it is,” she repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I might just continue to write more critical role fics? I had a lot of fun writing this so who knows tbh,,  
> Find me on twitter @/rainbowhenson and on tumblr @/teainbostonharbor!  
> Don't forget to love each other <3


End file.
